Love Happened
by Shiny Ryuichi Sakuma
Summary: YAOI! AU. Ancient Egypt. Bakura and Malik are tomb robber's and have the intent of pillaging the Pyramid of Ra to get the valuables. As fate would have it, the duo are caught by Pharoah Yugioh. But..what happens when the captives start to feel something f


disclaimers: ITS MINE! hee hee heeeeeeeeee!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: Excuse her insaneness. She just watched dragonball z where Vegito went Super Saiyajin. She doesnt own the show  
  
Akemi: VEGITO! VEGITO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami B: *holds his head* help...  
  
This is yaoi!!!!! Boyx Boy love (vegito, vegito, vegito!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Summary: AU. Ancient Egypt. Bakura and Malik are tomb robber's and have the intent of pillaging the Pyramid of Ra to get the valuables. As fate would have it, the duo are caught by Pharoah Yugioh. But..what happens when the captives start to feel something for their captors?  
  
Starting Pairs: BakuraxMalik, SetoxYugioh  
  
Later on: BakuraxYugioh, MalikxSeto but then reverting back to BakuraxMalik, SetoxYugioh.  
  
Other Pairings: Jou x Ryou (Jou is the Healer, Ryou is the High Priest)  
  
note: Seto is the High Sorcerer ^_^ Malik is OOC. (actually...most of them are. lol.) Um character death later too.   
  
LOVE HAPPENED  
  
Malik wiped the sweat beading on his bronzed skin, the high noontide sun beating merciless upon the young man and his companion. The orchid-toned eyes scanned the horizon, noting a city wasn't much further. He ran a hand through the dampened, lethargically spiked golden hair. The tomb raider glanced at the other sixteen year-old. Snow white hair, an extreme rarity among people, glistened under the ray's of Ra's vessel. Ebony rimmed, chocolate brown orbs were hardened, even moreso than Malik's. Whereas Malik was tall and trim, Bakura was slender and musculary toned for his average frame.  
  
A cloud passed, shadowing the pair for a brief second before continuing onwards towards the direction in which they came. Malik took a sip from the waterskin, handing it to Bakura. The boy nodded in thanks, focusing on the caravan path. Malik sighed almost inaudibly. It was like this before an important pillage. Bakura turned immensely quiet and tactiturn, Malik remained his extrovert self, idly passing the time with outlandish stories that he had heard from the village whore of his home place. Betwixt the duo, it was Bakura who came up with the plans on how to rob certain tombs of the prominent individuals of Egyptian society. Malik executed them. It wasn't a job that he hated, in fact he liked the action part better, but sometimes he wanted to do things his way.  
  
Malik pulled at his cotton shirt, slipping it over his head and folding it into the lambskin bag. The heat was unbearable, especially at noon. "Bakura, how can you stand to wear those robes?" Malik asked, wrinkling his nose at the ivory, wieghty material.  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes, snapping peevishly, "Because it is befitting of my fake identity! Or did you forget about that?" he finished dryly. Bakura regretted his harsh words, watching the pain flash in the violet orbs. He ceased walking, turning to face Malik. In a tender voice, one that would sound foreign to an outside observer, Bakura apologized. "I'm sorry for raising my voice. I've been thinking about different things and its been stressing me."  
  
Malik grimaced at the words 'thinking about different things.' Most likely, the 'things' involved himself someway. They weren't....together in the term of lovers. They hadn't had sex, mostly due to Bakura's hesitation. They would mess around, get steamy, then Bakura would just..leave. Malik honestly cared for Bakura deeply; they had been looking out for one another for years. Ever since Bakura found Malik, in a brothel as a ten year old training to sell his body, they became inseperable. Bakura was a part of a band of thieves who readily accepted Malik into their coven. Malik was taught the ways of a bandit and soon, when both boys were of age at thirteen; they took off on their own.  
  
Malik and Bakura glanced at each other before entering the small village. Stucco homes were dotted along the interior, covered caravans-stopping for a break-littered the majority of the town. Bakura spotted a tavern and he quietly motioned for Malik to follow. A few civilians gave the pair distrusted glares, the rest went about their business, seeing far too many travelers to notice.  
  
Inside of the tavern was cool and dark, lighted only by a few windows. Bakura looked at his partner, shaking his head. "Malik, you should put your shirt on." Bakura shot a narrow eyed glowwer at a the men and women who were giving Malik predatory smiles. To further accentuate his point that Malik was not to be stared at like a piece of meat, Bakura slipped his arm around a shocked Malik's waist. "Mine," he mouthed to the dissapointed people.  
  
Malik's heart fluttered in his chest. Bakura considered him as his! Malik was turning cartwheels in his mind, overjoyed at the one word admission. Malik did as Bakura had bidden, re-dressing in the cotton shirt. The pastel teenager led Malik to a table, taking out the coins to pay for their meal and drink. "Bakura, can we stay the night here?"  
  
Bakura frowned, they were already behind schedule as it was. Malik pouted, misting his purple eyes to give an added effect that he was going to start sobbing. Bakura heaved a sigh, tightened visage softening some. "Alright Malik but we have to leave before dawn." Malik nodded exaltedly in agreement. Bakura reached out, smoothing a wayward strand of ashen hair from Malik's face. "What am I going to do with you?" he whispered, thumb trailing the bridge of Malik's nose, his cheekbones, his velvetly lips.  
  
Malik stopped breathing at the unusual treatment that Bakura was giving him. Bakura ~never~ acted this...weak. Malik liked it but it was strange to have Bakura be so open with him. The blonde blushed a light shade of pink, eyes lowering shyly. Bakura would always do this to him; turn him into a pile of mush. He purred, kissing the finger on his lips.  
  
Bakura, coming to his senses, immediately withdrew his thumb from Malik's mouth. What ~was~ he going to do with Malik? Bakura turned his back on, what he knew, would be a very pained expression. He hated hurting Malik yet he hated what Malik did to his mind, body, heart, and soul. When Bakura had discovered Malik being raised by his father to become a whore, a wave of pity struck him and he so he murdered the bastard father of Malik's and took the boy from the city. Now, Bakura couldn't imagine to be without the, sometimes, annoying and bubbly teenager. He had tried many times leaving before Malik woke in the morning's but it was the single most hardest thing Bakura had ever tried to do before. Bakura would find himself, carressing a tawny cheek or that lock of blonde hair that, everynight, would fall across his nose. Bakura's heart would wrench painfully at the prospect of abandoning such a beautiful and perfect creature, it would tell him that they were meant to be, that they were the same side of one coin. The next moment, Bakura would curl beside his sleeping friend and drift into a slumbertime that even the pharoah would be envious of.  
  
Then there were the times when the two would seek comfort in each other's arms at nights. Both had had one hell of cursed childhood and nightmare's caused fear to haunt both of their mind's. The first time it happened was a shortly after leaving the only real family Malik and Bakura had ever known. Malik had woke from a nightscare, sweating and trembling feverishly. The white haired boy had wrapped his arms around Malik, unsure of what else to do. Malik's idea of being comforted was different from Bakura had known. The flaxen boy had started to kiss him. One thing led to another and both were panting and naked, extremely aroused. Bakura was frightened, unsure of what having sex would do to his judgement and in the end, Bakura stopped before things went too far. It had happened other times and Bakura would always cease the tryst when he felt himself get aroused.  
  
Malik bit his lip to prevent the tears from flowing but the need was too great. He folded his arms in front of his chest, heart constricting, a single crystalline tear escaped. Malik took off, leaving the tavern to drown in his broken heart; a heart that had broken numerous times and would slowly mend before cracking again. Malik didn't bother with the people who were giving him stares, instead he ran until he collapsed on a nearby well.  
  
Bakura clenched his jaw muscles, determining whether or not he should chase Malik or not. His compassionate side won and he went in search of his friend. Guilt settled itself onto Bakura. Malik was emotionally fragile, despite being mentally and physically strong. Bakura knew that for the most part, it was his fault for being so Ra-damned confusing. Bakura was aware of it; his giving Malik mixed signals for how he felt about Malik..something Bakuar didn't even know. He wasn't supposed to feel these kinds of emotions! He was a trained killer and thief; companionship was out of the question. Then why was he here, about to do that very thing?  
  
Bakura spotted Malik, shoulder's hunched and shaking. Bakura shoved the little voice in his mind that told him to run, to just leave Malik because he was a hindrance to his mission, to the back of his mind to deal with later. Bakura sat beside Malik, bringing the blonde into his arms. Malik's head snapped up, eyes flashing with anger. He struggled to escape the grasp that Bakura had on him but he was too drained.  
  
"I am sorry for causing you pain Malik," Bakura said gently. "Why don't you just find someone else? Or go on your own? I dont like hurting you Malik and yet I can't be what you want me to be." Bakura closed his eyes for a breif second. He had come clean, told Malik what had been irking him. Bakura had known for a few months now that Malik wanted to be with him as a lover; to pledge eternal faithfullness and love to each other. But Bakura couldn't let his guard, his walls, crumble. "I cannot keep hurting you Malik. Go. For my and yours sake, just leave me."  
  
Malik's chin quivered, meeting Bakura's eyes. How could he say something like that?! Leave..Bakura? The only person he ever had cared for? "I can't," Malik choked out. "I can't leave you Bakura."  
  
"Damnit Malik, I'm trying to help you. Staying with me is going to only amount to more heartache. Can't you see that?!"  
  
"I dont give a shit. I love you Bakura," Malik whispered, refusing to look at Bakura again, afraid of what he might see.  
  
Bakura's heart skipped several beats. Love? Malik loved him. Love was such an alien word and emotion to Bakura. Memories floated back into Bakura's mind. Did he feel the same for Malik? He couldn't. Bakura's brows knitted. "....Malik...... I dont love you."  
  
Malik nodded. "I understand." He sniffed, sullenly wiping the tears from his eyes. The confession buried underneath years of practicing, Malik rose from the stone well. "We should go back to the tavern and eat."  
  
"Malik dont do this to yourself," Bakura's voice halted Malik in his steps.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Try to forget it."  
  
"You don't love me back so why should I continue caring?"  
  
"Because I...." Bakura placed a hand on Malik's shoulder. "I dont know ~what~ love is. Malik, in time, perhaps I can feel it too but not right now so don't forget what you feel for me. Just..wait a little while longer so I can sort it out."  
  
Malik's visage brightened considerably. "You..you mean that Bakura?"  
  
"Have I ever lied to you?"  
  
"Never."  
  
"Hn. We should go now."  
  
Malik encircled his arms around Bakura's waist, nuzzling his chest. Bakura was taken aback by the display of affection that was usually reserved for privacy. Bakura smoothed the golden strands, tilting Malik's head so that he had better access to the lips. Inclining his head closer, Bakura pressed his lips against Malik's, shivering just as he did the very first time they kissed and all the ones after. Malik's lips were like marshmallow's, soft and sweet but with a hint of spice. With that kiss, the two began their walk towards the tavern.  
  
* * *  
  
What'd you think :D 


End file.
